dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Give Up
Don't Give Up is a posthumous single by Kuboian child television personalities Aourine Esthers and Lizzie Dennison. Originally written and recorded in 2003, the song was reworked by friends of the two in 2019, alongside longtime producer DJ Kubin. The single was officially released on 26 April 2019, and topped the Kuboian charts on 16 June. Whilst it does not sample it in any way, "Don't Give Up" has a lot of similarities to the rendition of Knuckles the Echidna's theme song, "Unknown From M.E.", with a similarly structured beat and lyrics. Aourine had previously performed this version of the song during the semifinals of the first series of Nick Karaoke Stars on 7 December 2002. Background Aourine and Lizzie wrote and recorded the song in the former's house in late 2003. The song was going to be an album track on Aourine's self-titled debut album. However, Aourine was unhappy with how the song turned out, so the track was scrapped and went unreleased for almost sixteen years. Eventually, in early 2006, an unfinished version was leaked on , which supposedly angered Aourine's father - Aourine had died a year earlier, and her father allegedly became controlling over the use of her vocals. Lizzie spoke about the song in an interview in 2015, mentioning that she wanted to rework the song and release it as a single after receiving permission from Aourine's family. However, Lizzie was disappointed by the efforts of several producers, who tried to remix the song to their liking. Following Lizzie's death in January 2019, it was decided that DJ Kubin should mix the song on behalf of the late star's wishes. Composition "Don't Give Up" is in the key of B flat major. The tempo is 105 BPM with a time signature of 4/4 time. Music video The music video for the song was released on 27 April 2019. The video features several archived clips containing Aourine and/or Lizzie dating back to the early 2000s. Because of this, several Kuboian celebrities, most of which got famous through Nick Go!, make cameos in the video. The video has over 50 million views as of June 2019. Commercial performance "Don't Give Up" entered the Karuboia singles chart at number 7 on the week beginning 5 May 2019. It later climbed up to number 4 on 2 June that year. It remained at number 4 on 9 June before reaching number 1 on 16 June. Track listing Digital download # "Don't Give Up" # "Don't Give Up" (ringtone) Cassette # "Don't Give Up" # "Don't Give Up" (instrumental) CD # "Don't Give Up" # "Don't Give Up" (2003 demo) # "Don't Give Up" (acapella) # "Don't Give Up" (instrumental) CD - Europe # "Don't Give Up" # "Don't Give Up" (UK radio edit) # "Don't Give Up" (acapella) # "Don't Give Up" (instrumental) Controversy During the song's initial release, DJ Kubin became the victim of online shaming, particularly on Facebook, where fans of the late two singers accused him of "ruining their two girls' song". However, this accusation was cleared by Fyp Fraser in a video on YouTube, who stated that Kubin received explicit rights from "everybody, including himself, who were closed to two girls". The video has since been deleted. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:2019 singles Category:2003 songs Category:2003 singles Category:2003 Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Songs recorded in 2003 Category:Songs recorded in 2019 Category:Songs Category:Fictional songs